A Heart's Desire
by Sin Aralynnia
Summary: Kagome, A demon? Inuaysha, in love with Kikyou? Some things never change, others.. will change in a way no one thought possible. I do not own Inuyasha.


1"Let go of me Kagome! I have to save Kikyou!" Inuyasha shouted at the now 18 year old. 'Fine' she thought. She released him and watched him save his beloved claypot once more. She scolded herself 'Never good as the original' Inuaysha saved kikyou and was holding her.. Kagome decided to watch a little while longer.. She overhead Inuyasha say " Don't worry Kikyou.. I'll always be here... I love you"

He kissed her... She couldn't take it, Kagome ran off faster than anyone has ever seen. ' That's it! I toil over him, stand beside him, LOVE HIM for Kami's sake and this is how he repays me? By kissing my original? Well that's just fine, what's the use of love anyways...' She was running at top speed, hoping she wouldn't trip.. Miroku saw Kagome running, he wondered what she was running from, so he decided to go to the direction in which she came.

He saw kikyou wrapped in Inuyasha's arms. Miroku waited for Inuyasha to come back to camp. When he left kikyou, it was nearly midnight. Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and hit him over the head with his staff and proceeded to talk "How could you have done that? Kagome loves you, and even Kami himself knows it. What has gotten into you Inuyasha? I for one cannot stand to see Kagome run off again, This is the third time Kagome has ran away from you after doing that. Why can't you see you're breaking her into pieces?"

Inuyasha just sat there, He had nothing to say. He knew what he had done wrong, he knew he shouldn't have kissed kikyou or held her, But something inside him told him she needed comfort. They all turned in for the night, hoping kagome would come back tomorrow. As Sango settled into bed, she glared at Inuyasha, hoping it would motivate him to get himself together.

With Kagome

She was running, not knowing where to go, it had fallen dark about three hours ago she guessed, She really didn't know where she was and what she was doing. She just knew she had to get away from that Inuyasha for good... She didn't want her heart broken anymore. 'Never as good as the original. Not as beautiful, not as smart, not as powerful, not her...' She thought as she ran. Her legs were getting more and more tired and she was wondering how much longer she could keep up this running..

She started crying once the feeling set in that Inuyasha did in fact love Kikyou. She was running and crying which is a bad combination for Ms. Kagome. She tripped and hit her head on a rock. She became dizzy and tried to stand but failed miserably.

She heard someone say "Don't worry my precious Kagome.. You'll always be better than the original, And that's why you'll be mine" She then passed out cold.. Unfortunately that wasn't the best thing to do, especially since the person keeping her.. Wasn't the best person out there.

Dream State

"Kagome, why are you crying?" Who is that? She questioned..Was it Inuyasha calling for her? It couldn't have been, that baka was probably still with Kikyou. This voice seemed softer and more smooth than Inuyasha's anyways. "Kagome, please _please_ stop crying." She saw Sesshomaru walk up beside her.

They were on a hill, A cherry blossom tree was blowing little pink petals onto Kagome as she tried to stop crying. Sesshomaru picked her up and held her whispering "Shh... it's alright, Don't cry." She felt herself calming down as Sesshomaru growled, trying to stop the tears. "B-But Inu-Inuaysha is off with the claypot... I mean..Kikyou again."

she said, trying to catch her breath. "And your point is? He just doesn't know what he's missing." She looked up at him and actually saw his emotions. Love. Kindness. And worry. She wondered if this is what she actually wanted. "Wake up now kagome." He said as he easily let her go. "Wake up..?" she said.

End Dream State

The Next Morning

Kagome awoke with a jump. She looked around, 'Not the ordinary house is it.. It almost looks like... a castle..? Hmm.. Wonder who's castle it is.' She got her answer just after she asked the question. Someone burst into the door, They smelled horrible... Wait... The person was all the way across the room... how could she have smelt it? She looked over to the bed beside her... It couldn't be.. Could it? Was that her? A beautiful blue eyed girl?

With blue highlighted hair in her normal black hair? She looked more filled out, more like a goddess rather than a human miko... wait.. Was she human? No, she wasn't. She had a crescent moon on her forehead. It was a light pink though, it matched her skin tone perfectly. She had marks on her ankles, and wrists also. They were a red, rather than pink . She was interrupted in her thoughts by a silky voice " I see you _have_ changed my perfect little miko. "

The voice said as it got closer. She saw his face and shivered. 'Naraku' she thought. "What am I Naraku?" She said forcefully. "Why my little miko, you are now an Inu- Youkai, And I shall keep you here. You will be a very powerful addition to my collection of women in my bed." he said, rather arrogantly.

"I will never be one of your common whores. There is no way you will ever _EVER _touch me in the way you please._" _As she screamed that at him, the door burst open. A man with silver hair that smelt like Jasmine and human ran in. "What do you want?" Naraku hissed"I want that miko you have in your possession." And with that, he ran and sliced through Naraku's skull.Unfortunately it wasn't the real Naraku. A voice laughed from above and the castle disappeared.

They both started falling rather quickly. Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru and lifted him up to the cliff. "Th-thank you miko." Sesshomaru said. Obviously he wasn't all that good at thanking others. His expression was cold. 'Hum, Well, I guess it was only a dream.' she thought as she remembered the dream she had. "It's no problem sesshy! Erm.. I mean...Lord Sesshomaru" She bowed and proceeded to walk away. Inuyasha didn't need her anymore, he had the claypot with him. "Miko, Wait." He said. She halted and turned to look at him.

" Hey! Okay! MY name is NOT Miko. It's Kagome KA-GO-ME. Okay?!" she said rather annoyed. He chuckled at her. 'Did he just chuckle at me?' She dismissed the thought. It wasn't possible. "Why are you not with that Hanyou you cling onto." She lowered her head in defeat "Because Inuyasha is in love with the claypot, and now that im Youkai.. I can't be trusted. I need to get away from here I suppose. I still don't understand why I'm Youkai... But oh well.. I guess I just need to go home back to my time.." after she said that, she started to walk off again.

Sesshomaru raced up to her and caught her. "You will become my mate. And I shall show that **Half-Breed**how to treat a woman of your.. Stature." and with that, he kissed her. 'Oh My God!! Lord Ice is kissing me, it feels so good.' He then picked her up and they flew to his castle. "When did I arrive in Naraku's castle?_" _

she asked, as they made their way to his castle. "When Naraku captured you after you hit your head on that rock, he took you home." 'If he so much as touched any part of you I'll even kill his reincarnations.' He growled. Kagome giggled at this because it vibrated her hands. He quirked an eyebrow and smiled in return to her smile.

Back With Inuyasha and the gang

"Where is Kagome!!" Shippou shoutedInuyasha smacked Shippou on the head. "I hate you inuyasha! You made Kagome go away!" shippou ran away from inuyasha as he tried to smack him again. "Inuyasha, Do you not understand that Kagome as been gone for a week? From what you say she hasn't been at home either. I'm really starting to worry inuyasha, Or do you just not care?" Miroku said, annoyed and angry.Miroku grabbed Sango and Shippou and headed off. He knew Sango would know where Kagome went.

Inuyasha trailed behind Sango and Mirkou, shippou was behind inuyasha, making sure he didn't run off. " Kagome probably ran away because of Inuyasha kissing the claypot" He heard Mirkou say.. 'Heh. Claypot, she's more than kagome will ever be.' he thought to himself. He should have brought kikyou along with them, and he knew it. Then he could have shown Kagome what a real woman was. Yes. He should have. They were almost a day and a half away from Sesshomaru's castle. Sango began to sing a little tune Kagome taught her..

moshi ima kanashimi  
afureru nara  
watashi ni motarete  
naite ii kara

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get dreaming

tada kono mama

Come my way  
kono yami no hotori  
Come close to me  
ima akari tomoshi  
I'll be with you, I'll be with you  
tada soba ni iru kara  
so come my way  
kizuite anata wa  
kono sekai de  
tada hitori dake no taisetsu na hito

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get dreaming

Miroku loved when Sango singed, it seemed so lovely so harmonious. He loved Sango. He never told her, but he assumed she knew, just the same. He hoped to marry her soon. He just hoped he could do it soon. It seemed the battle with Naraku is getting closer and closer. They have already recovered most of the jewel shards. Yes, The battle with Naraku would be soon. He and Sango just hoped it would be the last.

with Kagome

"Rin is very happy to see Kagome again!" Rin giggled happily. "And I am happy to see you too, Rin!" Kagome said as she hugged the little girl in her arms. She loved children. She got out of bed and started getting dressed. 'So,' She thought 'The Lord of Ice has feelings for a miko, it's sweet really. I think I like him too. He is handsome and strong.. I doubt Inuyasha would treat me as well as he does.'

Over the past week with Sesshomaru, she's played hide and seek with them both, played games, and even learned how to read Sesshomaru's non exisistant expressions and emotions. She learned that Sesshomaru was very devoted to Rin, and he almost pampered her. She never acted spoiled though, she was very obedient. 'I guess he taught her well' she said. She smiled. Kagome went to her room and looked around for some bath supplies.

A knock came to the door. Kagome opened the door ro see Sango and Miroku standing at the door. Sango had a little puff of fur in her arms. "Mamma!!" Shippou shouted as he lept from Sango's arms into Kagome's . "Heya shippou! Hey Sango, Miroku" she smiled at them both and hugged her little kit in her arms. Sesshomaru stepped in the door. "I take it these are your friends." Sesshomaru said. "Yes Sesshy." she giggled as he rolled his eyes at the name she made for him. It was rather cute. " I refused to let the** Half-Breed **into the castle, for I didn't think you'd really like to see the man you _once_ loved." he said. "No, it's quite alright sesshy, you can let him in." she said to him as she turned to sango to show off her new look. "Kagome! What happened to you? You look amazing!" Sango exclaimed as she hugged her little sister.

"Sesshomaru and I still have yet to find out what demoness I am" She said as she got done hugging her big sister. "You are a love demon, silly!" sango said as she giggled. "Love demon?" she repeated. "Yes, but I don't have any idea as to why you turned into one. Someone who loved you must have done something really important."

Flashback

...the door burst open. A man with silver hair that smelt like Jasmine and human ran in. "What do you want?" Naraku hissed"I want that miko you have in your possession." And with that, he ran and sliced through Naraku's skull.Unfortunately it wasn't the real Naraku. A voice laughed from above and the castle disappeared...

End Flashback

Kagome blushed as she remembered her savior. "Sango, lets me and you hit that hot spring that sesshy has in his castle. Miroku, you 2 get better acquainted. Shippou, would you like to come

with me or play outside with Rin?" "I'd rather come with you mommy" and with that, Kagome kissed Sesshomaru and left for the hot spring with Shippou and Sango. "So, You love her eh Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku said to him. "Yes. I do. Naraku had her in his possession you know? I

saved her.. I think that's why she turned into a love demoness.. Those kinda of Inu- Youkai are really rare. I think she'll make a good mother. I hope she accepts my proposal." And with that, Sesshomaru motioned for Miroku to follow him.

In the Hot Spring

" So Kagome, spill it. Are you gonna marry Lord Ice? He seems to be more tolerable of humans, what did you do to him?" she giggled as the water went up to her neck. " Well, I like him a lot.. I want to marry him, Should I? I mean I know I want to, but I still have shards to look for and I don't know how Inuyasha will take it, Of course he loves the claypot so I don't think he'd really care." Kagome said rather quickly. "Well, Kagome.. I think you should marry him, I think you should love your heart out. You are a Love Demoness of course." Sango winked at her. They both laughed and talked about what went on while she was away.

With Inuyasha

'I doubt Sesshomaru has Kagome. What would he do with a human miko anyways besides kill her. God, I'm so stupid for letting Kagome leave!' He ran in search for Kouga's den. He got there in no time. "Kouga!" Inuyasha shouted into his den. "Yes, **Half-breed**?" Kouga said, running out of his den. "Did you finally decide to give **My Kagome **to me?" Kouga said in a very cocky tone. "Heh, Like I would, Wolf boy, You probably have her in there, keeping her against her will."He growled, "You mean you lost her, dog boy?" Kouga said "No, she ran off after.."

He stopped there. He didn't think that Kouga should know why. "Well, you smell like claypot so I assume that you were with **her**." Kouga knew about kikyou when Kagome was captured by Kouga and she told him about her. He didn't think it was right that she was being treated as a backup, Kagome was a lot prettier than that walking claypot anyways. And she didn't have a smell that could kill a dog with no sense of smell. "Well, From what I've heard, your brother has had Lady Kagome in his possession and she is doing quite well." Inuyasha growled at this and headed back to his brother's castle. 'That bastard stole her from me, Now.. He will pay. I will make sure of that.'

with the gang at Sesshomaru's castle

"Na, Na, Na, Na!" Both Rin and Shippou yelled at Miroku. He had been chasing the kids for what seemed like hours. The girls sat and giggled at his failed attempts to catch the kit and the little girl. Sesshomaru just sat and watched, smile evident on his face. Rin tripped, earning her position

as tagger. She came up to Kagome and tagged her, Kagome laughed as Rin ran off chanting "can't catch me!" Kagome chased Rin, Shippou and Miroku around until she got an idea. She ran up to Sesshomaru and tagged him, and ran off. Hoping to find a nice spot to hide. She knew he'd

be after her. "Kagome.. Come out, you can't hide." he said cooly as he found her. He pounced on her and licked her. "Kagome, Will you be my mate..? " He said, she laid there shocked... She opened her mouth and said..."Yes Sesshomaru! Of course I will!" She pulled him down and

kissed him. Sango, Miroku, Jaken, Rin, and Shippou sat and watched with smiles on their faces. Shippou ran up to Sesshomaru and hugged him. "Father" He said Sesshomaru smiled. It was a nice word. He could get Rin to say that. "Mai Lord," Jaken said. "Inuyasha has returned. He wishes to speak to kagome." "Bring him here then." Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru picked up kagome and sat on a bench, waiting for Inuyasha to come. "Kagome, What are you doing here?" Inuyasha said furiously. "Jaken, take Rin And shippou to clean up for dinner." he said

"She is here to be my love, Which I'm sure I'm doing a better job than he is." Inuyasha glared at his half brother for butting in on a conversation that had nothing to do with the likes of him. Well... okay so it did have something to do with him but he wanted the answer from kagome, not him. "Is this true. Wench?" He turned his glare towards kagome. "Kikyou would not have befriended the enemy." That did it. She couldn't stand to be compared to that claypot anymore. "Inuyasha," she said, voice icy. "Sit!" "Would you like me to remind you I am not your precious Kikyou? That I now longer look nothing like her, Hold no heart for her, and act nothing like her? My scent is of strawberries and Jasmine. Claypot, on the other hand.. Smells like death, dirt, and sorrow. I loved you Inuyasha, but no longer. How is he the enemy? Because he wanted something his father left behind? Your precious sword? Well, I think he was just a sad man that wanted something to remember his father by. You are pathetic."

Inuyasha was rather flaming at this point. He recovered himself and grabbed her digging his nails into her arms. She didn't even flinch. "You are a helpless miko who doesn't even deserve to look remotely like Kikyou, you are nothing but a common whore. Couldn't have the best, So you want to his brother. That's just fine. I don't even see how I loved someone like you. You are nothing in my eyes." And with that, He drew his sword and ran it down her leg. Sesshomaru watched enough. He jumped up, and stuck his claws into his brother's stomach. Not enough to kill him, just to stop him from hurting kagome.

"You are nothing to me. You do not even deserve your father's blood running through your veins. You are the most pathetic hanyou I have ever seen. Lay there on the ground where you stay. Your claypot can't save you now. No longer.. Shall you hold me. Do you see this blood running down my arms Inuyasha? I am real, she is dead. But go on and love her. Make love to her and remember my name, my scent, the way I lit up any room. And claim she is better than me."Inuyasha's necklace suddenly broke... The beads that once were around his neck, lay on the floor. "Heh, nice going bitch, The necklace's power is gone. It won't save you now." "That's

enough." Sesshomaru said. Wokanna came out and told them it was almost dinner and that they needed to clean up. "Take this lowly piece of trash to the medic wing and get him cleaned up before supper." Kagome said. She glared at inuyasha and stepped on him to go inside the house. 'I fucked up big time' Inuyasha thought.

Dinner went on without a hitch. Kagome set next to sesshy at the head of the table, Sango on her right, followed by Miroku. Kikyou arrived a bit before dinner and she sat beside miroku. Inuyasha sat at the far side of the table, away from everyone. Rin and Shippou sat beside Sesshomaru, to his left. Just before dinner was over and everyone retired... Miroku stood up and kneeled to Sango and said "My lovely Sango, the person that lights up my life in the middle of the night, would you do me the honor of marrying me and bearing my children?" Sango smiled and sobbed out a yes. Everyone got up and cheered and clapped for the two. 'It was about time' Kagome thought as she smiled at her friend. 'Sometimes I wish I could have a proposal like that.' Sesshomaru noticed the longing look in her eyes. 'So, she wants a proposal? Then a proposal she'll get.'

Unfortunately.. Inuyasha saw the look too, and saw it as an equal opportunity to try to win his kagome back. 'She will be mine again.' An evil smirk returned to his eyes. The rest of the night went on without a hitch. Kagome knew that after Sango and Miroku got married, they would be looking for more shards. But with a bigger group this time, She thought Kikyou would be joining them and she knew Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin would be joining them. She was glad they were all coming, especially Rin. Shippou needed someone to play with. Being around Inuyasha would eventually cause him brain trauma.

6 weeks later

Miroku asked if he could have the wedding there, Sesshomaru agreed. Now it was the time of the wedding and everyone was just about crazy. Kagome got dressed in her maid of honor dress and proceeded to help Sango with her hair. Kikyou and Kagome both ended up crying during the wedding. Although, Kagome's tears smelt real. Where as Kikyou's were of mud and dirt. It assaulted Sesshomaru's nose. Even when she was alive, he didn't like her smell. The wedding was over and tonight was the night he was going to propose to kagome.

He only hoped it seemed as romantic as it looked. The garden was covered in lightning bugs and dew covered the roses. Yes, It was truly a romantic site. Oh how he hoped Kagome would say yes. There was a clearing in the roses, it was a... bed? he looked over it one last time to make sure everything was alright. Then he went and got kagome. "Kagome, Are you there my love?" He said as he knocked on her door. He heard crying and smelt the stench of fear pain...and blood. He opened the door to find

Inuyasha biting at kagome, trying to make her his. She was naked and almost covered in blood, she was unconscious and her cheeks were tear stained. His heart broke at this sight and he almost turned into his demon form."You will never get Kagome now, she will be mine Sesshomaru, you can mark my words on that one." He restrained himself though. He raced towards kagome and punched inuyasha out the window.

His perfect little miko demoness was hurt.. She looked almost dead. He cried out for the maids and told them to take her to the medical wing. He raced to find Sango and Miroku... And hoped she'd be alright. Oh how he hoped. He got to Miroku and Sango's room. "Inuyasha tried to rape kagome! She's bleeding to death!" Sesshomaru yelled, waking them up in a state of panic. They all raced to the medical wing. Wokanna came out of the room and told them Kagome probably wouldn't live.. Sesshomaru knew he could revive her... But.. Inuyasha would pay..

Two Hours Later

For two hours, For two miserable hours, Kagome laid there in agony, and died. Sesshomaru was there beside her. Hugging her, Telling her she'd be back soon. Kagome smiled before she went limp. 'Oh how he will pay.' He took out his sword. And with that, He heard Kagome take a sharp breath in. Luckily for Sesshomaru, Inuyasha never got to the point where he marked her. 'Foolish Hanyou, Can't even rape a woman right.'

Something inside Sesshomaru told him to find his lowly half brother and make him pay. As soon as he knew _his_ kagome was alright, he sped off, in search of him. He caught his brother's scent. 'Oh this will be a night to remember. I will let him die in agony as he left my kagome die. And I will revive him just to do it all over again. Yes... This truly will be a night to remember.' His eyes had a tint of red. But it was gone in a flash.

Sesshomaru spent hours dicing up his half brother just to fix him up and do it all over again. He knew how much it hurt kagome for him to do that, which fueled his anger more than any reason to kill him a thousand times over. He decided that enough was enough for one night, and left Inuyasha gasping for air, returning to life. Sesshomaru sped off for home.

Oh how he wanted to see his miko's face alive again. It pained him to see her lifeless and her eyes for of light... to be dull. Even before kagome was his, He always loved to see that sparkle in her eye. He sometimes believed she did it just for him, and now, it would be true. He reached the castle and ran into Kagome's room. He walked in to find Kagome asleep on her bed, peacefully dreaming of something unknown to him.

Dream State

"How could you Inuyasha?! How could you!" Kagome sobbed. "Don't you even dare speak, You said you loved me. You're a sick fuck you know that! Claim to love someone and then rape them when you can't have them anymore?! What kind of a person are you?!" Kagome screamed as she beat his chest. He sat there and took it all in. "I didn't mean to Kagome I swear.. You just made me so mad, and I felt so bad, I didn't mean to. I swear to Kami. I just.. I missed you, ya know? It seems as though a hole appeared in me. I know you never will be Kikyou, and I'm glad because of that. She nearly wasn't as good as you are." Inuyasha poured his feelings into kagome as he sat and hugged her.

'This is only a dream kagome, a dream that will never happen. He will never speak anything like that to you. You are nothing in his eyes. A shard detector, if that much.' Inuyasha vanished as the voice said this. Sesshomaru appeared. His emotions visible. Love. Worry. Compassion. And Sorrow. 'Now,' the voice said 'This.. Is someone you should be with. He loves you, cares for you, worries over you..And wants you because you're Kagome, not a

reincarnation.' Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She loved Sesshomaru. She loved him. How could this have happened? How could she have fallen for her ex's half brother? He was so much sweeter and more kind then Inuyasha ever was. His touches were more gentle and loving. 'He wants you for a mate, take the opportunity, don't let it slip through your fingers.. Now awake..'

End Dream State

Kagome awoke in a pool of her cold sweat. Where had that dream come from? The last thing she remembered, was being dead. Why was she alive? She tired to move but felt something holding her down. She opened her eyes, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. It wasn't. Sesshomaru fell asleep on her resting form waiting for her to awaken. 'He must have revived me.' She smiled down at the demon lord lovingly. "Sesshomaru.. I love you, I really do." she said as she stroked his hair.

She felt him stir and suddenly he held her hand by her wrist and looked into her eyes. "My kagome. I love you too. But I wish to mate with you tonight. So no other demon, human, or half-breed will touch you." Sesshomaru picked kagome up and they were out in the garden before Kagome knew where she was. He softly dropped her to the ground and looked around "Beautiful, shear beauty. Did you do this for me Sesshomaru?" she questioned, turning her hair sideways.

Sesshomaru blushed and mumbled a yes. 'He blushes! He looks so cute when he blushes!' Kagome giggled and hugged sesshomaru. "A night to remember is a good night to me." And with that, he made her his mate, which lasted on through the night and a little bit onto morning.

"Fluffy!!" Izayoi yelled. She was running at top speed, trying to catch her father in a game of tag. Sesshomaru and Kagome agreed to name their first born after Inuyasha's mother. She was a rambunctious child and knew exactly what to do in almost every situation. Sango and Miroku swear up and down that she has multiple personalities. She's always calm cool and collected in the presence of lords and ladies, but in the presence of her family and friends she was just about wild.

The way things turned out was actually nice. Kagome loved Sesshomaru.. More than she ever loved Inuyasha actually. Kagome and her family AND friends visited her mother and brother regularly. Her mother was extactic that she finally got grandchildren and a son-in-law who loved kagome more than air. Kagome and her family lived through the centuries. adapting to the world changing around them. Since kagome was from the future, she knew exactly where to go so her friends and family wouldn't get hurt. That's right. Friends. Sesshomaru and Kagome spent 5 years looking for a potion, miko power, anything to keep Sango and Miroku and their kids around as long as possible. They found a scroll in the Northern Lords' library.

They took the scroll, and since it was a miko powered scroll, kagome only had to train for a few months. Since Kikyou was mated to Inuyasha, she didn't need to have a miko spell. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru ran from their little bundle of joy. Her other children were playing with Shippou and Rin. She always thought those 2 would be good for each other, they just never saw it.

It has been 7 years since Kagome was saved from Naraku's grasp by someone she least expected. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought Kagome would be where she is now.. Rin and Shippou decided it would be best if they were just friends, it seemed better that way. Inuyasha eventually settled down with Kikyou. Kagome forgave him, As usual. But unfortunately he never got another chance to hold her heart, And for that, he regretted himself even more. Sesshomaru held dear to his beloved wife, woman, and mate. This was truly.. What her Heart Desired.


End file.
